The object of this study is to establish a research center for the study of drug design. This will be accomplished by coordinated multidisciplinary research efforts on the study of the physico-chemical and biological properties of specific disease processes. Such an analysis of the target and barriers to the target will be used in the design and synthesis of agents that will penetrate and act at the desired site. As rational approaches to drug design for optimal therapy, the following research areas are proposed: 1. Metabolism as a basis for drug design; 2. Physical Chemistry of drug distribution and transport; 3. Metabolism as a barrier to drug delivery; 4. Chemical approaches to drug delivery.